Night, Then and Now
by xNevermorex
Summary: In Ancient Egypt, two spies slip silently through the night. Their goal: The Dragon Seal. Now, 5,000 years later, the only thing odd about the new girl is her temperamental bird.


BlueEyez: oooooiii....chapters for today: this one's debut chapter, Seto's new story's debut, and the Guide to DC's next chapter.   
  
Raven: So, since BlueEyez' summaries are sucky, I'll give a better one. This story basically alternates stories, both of which will tie into one another eventually. One is about a girl named Nightingale and me, her partner in Egypt, working as spies for the pharoah. *cringes* The other one is about a new girl in Domino, who actually seems normal, compared to the other ones who come through here. *rolls eyes*  
  
BlueEyez: Ravey, be nice. Anyway, I hope y'all like it. Oh, and, you may want to read Quoth the Raven before or along with this, they sort of tie in. There ARE some QtR spoilers in this story.   
  
Raven: and BlueEyez doesn't own anything you recognize.   
  
//yami to hikari//  
  
/hikari to yami/  
  
+++++++++ - change of story (there are two going on in this fic, as you'll notice)   
  
**********- change of setting within a story   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
CAIRO, EGYPT, 400 BC  
  
"Nightingale, come on. I've been waiting for this moment for so long, ever since I read the heiroglyphs on the tablet in the Pharoah's chamber." Raven said excitedly, brushing away her long black hair as they ascended some crumbling stairs stealthily.  
  
"Yeah. I only wish we weren't stealing it for the pharoah." The younger girl said with a bit of disgust. "I still quite haven't gotten over how I was almost executed."   
  
"Forget about that, we're here now. Oh, and, who said we're stealing it for the Pharoah? We'll just say that it wasn't there when we got there." Raven said, a mischievous smile flashing across her dark face.   
  
"We are too much alike." Nightingale replied with a grin. The two of them entered a dark room after crashing through a door that would've been well-reinforced if it weren't rotting away after all these years.   
  
both drew collective gasps at the treasure that lay, faintly glowing, on a dusty lavender pillow on a pillar in the centre of the moonlit room.   
  
"The dragon seal." Raven breathed. Nightingale clutched her friend's arm compulsively as they gazed in stunned silence at the treasure.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
DOMINO CITY, JAPAN, 2004 AD   
  
She walked quickly down the street, glaring at the sidewalk in front of her. Why was she here? She wanted to be back in America. Not stuck in some lame city in Japan. All those extra language classes had taken away almost all of her free time before she left. She had hardly gotten to say goodbye to her friends. Not to mention these uniforms were pathetic.   
  
Not looking at anyone, she shoved through the doors of Domino High School and marched straight to her locker.   
  
As she was shoving books into it and wondering how the hell she was to find her way to her first class, a friendly voice caught her attention.   
  
"Hi!" It said. It was almost annoying, how high and chipper it sounded. Glaring as she stepped back and shut her locker, she looked around, but saw no one.   
  
"Um...hello?" The voice said again. The girl looked down and jumped back in surprise. A small boy was looking up at her. His hair was unique at best, crazy at worst with it's spikes and crimson tinges. It seemed somehow familiar, but she knew she'd remember something like THAT.   
  
"H-hi." She said. "Who are you?" Perhaps she sounded a bit rude, but she did not care. This brat had interrupted her bitter wishing she wasn't here.  
  
"My name is Yugi Moto." He said, not seeming to care about her attitude.   
  
"I'm Amy Oria, but everyone who knows what's good for them calls me Night." She said coldly.   
  
"Okay. Well, HEY, JOEY, RYOU, TEA, TRISTAN, MAI, DUKE, OVER HERE!" Yugi called loudly. Suddenly, Night was surrounded with people. She uneasily played with her dark brown hair, and stared at them forbiddingly.   
  
"The name's Joey Wheela." Joey said with his typical accent.   
  
"I am Ryou Bakura. A pleasure to meet you." Night resisted the urge to hug Ryou, he was so adorable with those chocolate eyes that were enormous.   
  
"I'm Tea Gardner!" A girl with brown hair shouted. Night cringed, and was about to make a comment on how she had ears and was not deaf when the next person introduced themselves. After a few more introductions, it was time for class. Everyone but Yugi ran off. The small boy stood in silence for a moment.  
  
/Isn't this great, Yami? Finally, a new kid who doesn't have some dark secret or crazy passed life./  
  
//I don't know...there is something oddly familiar about her. And her confident attitude bothers me.//  
  
/You're just saying that because you are just doing what you do in all the fanfictions where there is a new kid at Domino. This one's different, I'm pretty sure./  
  
//...//  
  
***************************  
  
"Wow. These classes are so boring!" Night said as they sat down for lunch. Joey made some comment, but Night was too busily enganged in a death glaring match with some creep in a silver trenchcoat with icy blue eyes (_)  
  
"Who is that jerk!" She hissed as the guy she was glaring at looked away with a conceited hmph.  
  
"Seto Kaiba." Yugi said. Then he smiled. "He's...a bit...attitudinally challenged, but he's basically..."   
  
"A total jerk." Joey supplied.   
  
"I feel like I've seen him before."   
  
"You probably have. On TV's across the world. He's the CEO of Kaiba Corporation." Tristan informed her.   
  
"Yeah. Must've been on the news or something." she said cautiously.   
  
"So, what do you guys do for fun here in Japan?" Night asked boredly.   
  
"We listen to music, watch TV, and play Duel Monsters." Yugi answered.   
  
"Duel Monsters?"   
  
"Yeah. It's a card game with monsters and magic and such. It originated in Ancient Egypt. I'll teach you the rules sometime."   
  
"Okay. Sounds fun. So, what do you guys have for music? Avril Lavigne, Three Doors Down...ring any bells?"   
  
"Um..no, but that american band Evanescence went to Tokyo and I went to go see them. They rocked!" Joey said enthusiastically.   
  
"Yes! Finally, a word I recognize!" Night gasped.   
  
"Who would've thought it'd be a word as large as that!" Ryou mused.   
  
  
  
Then the bell rang. "We can come to my house after school if you want. I want you to meet Raven."   
  
Yugi was about to agree, when he felt Yami rather unsettled. Then the Pharoah contacted him.  
  
//Ask her about Raven.//  
  
/What?/  
  
//Just ask her!//   
  
Yugi complied. "Who's Raven?" He asked.   
  
"My bird." Night replied. "She's really nice. Except she steals my neighbor's stuff all the time. I don't keep her caged."   
  
"Okay." Yugi answered. He addressed Yami, inwardly sounding rather annoyed.  
  
/Her BIRD, genius./  
  
//Sorry...//  
  
*****************************  
  
Night and the gang stepped through the front door into a large, spacious house. Night could tell by the silence that her parents weren't home. Good, she didn't need them bothering her friends.  
  
"RAVEN! I'm home!" Night screamed.   
  
A sleek blackbird flew through the window, cawing cheerfully, and perched on a lamp. Night went over and patted the bird on the head.   
  
"Friends, meet Raven. Raven, meet friends. She's always really good, you guys can touch her. But talk to her intelligently, or she'll hate you." Night said slyly.  
  
"I'll go first. Hello, Raven, my name is Joey Wheela." Joey introduced himself, bowing ceremonially to the bird, who watched him with an amused expression.   
  
Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Mai got similar reactions. Then Yugi stepped forward.  
  
"Raven, I'm Yugi. A pleasure to meet you." There seemed to be a profound change in Raven, she cawed and leapt backward a bet, staring intently into Yugi's eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked both the bird and Night. Night just shrugged. Raven continued to seem to search him, and Yugi began to feel uneasy, but not as uneasy as Yami.  
  
//Why is she looking at us like that?//  
  
/She doesn't like me. I am unpopular with a bird!/  
  
//No, it's like her eyes are suddenly so cold. It's almost like she's staring us down. There is defiance in her.//  
  
/Yami. Have you been in your crazy soul room too long? She's a bird who doesn't like me because I'm short. She is not defiant, she doesn't know what to make of me. Her eyes are cold 'cause she wants me to go away./   
  
//maybe you're right...//  
  
/Ryou's going. watch./  
  
"Hello there." Ryou said cheerfully, smiling at Raven. Raven cawed harshly, and spun around, flying off to land indignantly on an open door.   
  
"What did I do?" Ryou asked sadly.   
  
"Nothing. Probably the same thing with Yugi, she just is a bit overwhelmed." Night replied quickly.   
  
Ryou asked himself why the bird would react so violently to him, and his Yami heard him.   
  
//Don't tell me your so soft that the bird's dislike of you bothers you. I don't like that bird. It reminds me too much of some jerk back in Ancient Egypt.//  
  
/A bird reminds you of someone from Egypt?/  
  
//A fellow thief whom I almost got killed. But no, she came back, with a sidekick. Darn Raven, darn contemporary bird Raven.//  
  
Ryou snickered inwardly. his Yami was such a moron. Closing his mind link promptly, he stared again at the bird. "Raven, are you Egyptian?" He asked jokingly. He had heard that talking could sometimes calm aroused animals.   
  
Night raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell are you asking my bird where she comes from?"   
  
Raven flew from the door to perch on the windowsill and stared apprehensively at Ryou.   
  
"Are you a thief? Did you ever have a near-death experience?" Ryou went on. Joey, Tristan, and Duke were trying not to explode into laughter.  
  
Night shut her eyes, trying to mask her annoyance. Something about Ryou's words struck a chord with her. It was like he was using Raven to pry into her. Or maybe he was just joking. Raven cawed and flew out the window.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
BlueEyez: So, what is your favorite part of the story, the egyptian or the current day?   
  
Raven:...why...is the only "raven" in the modern-day story a bird. And WHY does she hate Yugi and Ryou.  
  
BlueEyez: Did I SAY she hates Yugi and Ryou?  
  
Night: it's pretty obvious she hate's Yugi and Ryou. Hey, who's she? *stares at Raven*  
  
Raven: I'm Raven.   
  
Night: No. This *holds up crow* is Raven.  
  
Raven: ...I wish Nightingale were here.   
  
Night: R&R Please! 


End file.
